


猫跳上了我的床

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**不是现背





	猫跳上了我的床

01

那个男人又来了。  
在文俊辉的视觉角落里，占据了一点位置，酒吧深夜的声浪也没能盖过去心情上的小小异动。埋头整理吧台上的杯子，文俊辉注意到那人已经在别的吧台服务生那里点了单，薄荷莫吉托还是蓝莓威士忌？一个人需要一点儿清凉的烈酒，文俊辉还记得上回他来，自己替他往玻璃杯底的圆形冰球上浇威士忌，酒水缓缓注满杯身，男人的视线不曾离开，那时候是第一次堂皇，脖子后面有一处陷下去的骨头联结处，文俊辉的身体从那里开始慢慢融化了。

也不是多强的渴望，占据身心绝不至于。在吧台与卡座间穿梭来去时眼神来不及频繁靠近那边，但“那边”就是“那边”，又有什么办法完全避开？  
那人也不去洗手间。这种地方的卫生间什么脏的臭的都有，人多又杂，体面的客人会去街对面的餐厅解手，然后从外面吹了冷风缓缓进来。有的人是不会故意显出醉态，来借机发泄平时所不能够表达的不满的。  
一晚上，就只是，坐着，然后喝酒。

酒杯见底了，往往不会再续。从文俊辉的视线里起身，下班之前早一点儿的时刻离开，可以避免服务生过来低声说对不起打烊了。一个人走的时候衣服是解开的，偶尔脱下外套拿在手里，领带永远系着，规矩的举止和迈开来让人忍不住心情也随之起伏的步伐——腿修长，裤子裁剪得体合身，一切都不出意外地安静低调，偏又在人群中出众，引人注目。

酒吧墙上挂着彰显主人品味的墙画。黑色的明珠。月光下沉默沐浴的美人鱼。——是某个闲来无事投资产业不亲自经营的财阀之子，从欧洲某个学院里学成归来，用自己足以指导上流社会其他女士先生选择合宜艺术品的一点修养挑选出来被人遗忘的背景板。  
但文俊辉无事会看，还会盯着画里的色块发呆，连同视线一起凝固在画面上，夜晚的温度降下来一点儿，脑海里开始退潮。

假如不是这种时刻，原本人人各有自己的生命节奏。外来客的闯入不打招呼，来得快去得缓。每天回到公寓洗完澡闭上眼睛，文俊辉就觉得自己已经把那些瞬间的印象和堆叠在一起的心情忘了，到了第二天傍晚去上班，擦上第一个杯子的杯口开始，他又会意识到自己的生活已经无聊到这种程度——

想念一个酒吧角落里沉默的男人，属于精神上对自己的恶作剧行为吗？

还是人间丘比特闲来无事，比起愚蠢而规矩的人类，更添一份不嫌事大的看热闹心理呢。

02

没有一只陶罐会找铸造陶器的工匠抱怨自己盛装的盐水太深。人也没法向上帝抱怨任意一种不堪的命运与际遇。离开家的时候文俊辉丢下了外公给的那本绿皮精装和合本圣经，日后遇到顺利与不顺只求自己——起初，当真下了这样的决心。

现在想起来对年少过重的仪式感却觉得有一点儿羞耻。这份害羞没处说去，面对陌生男人的时候又新生一份欲说还休。文俊辉构想过无数种方式，最后也只是日复一日咬紧了嘴唇。  
出身沿海早年基督教流传甚深的地区，文俊辉从青春期往后就变得越来越寡言，人前是可以嘻嘻哈哈气氛带得很好，对身边的好哥们照顾有加也不过是被调侃几句人妻属性日渐浓重，张嘴笑得一排白牙亮出敷衍答着“哦是吗”就可以把氛围扭转回去。  
到现在。

到现在。不需要怎么回避的场合。那些男人盯着自己的耳环看也不是一天两天，文俊辉生得干净又柔和他自己也偶尔无奈，是体育蛮好还练过武术的人，偏就长成练成一身简洁线条，某段时间腱子肉鼓出来一些就会刻意穿无袖，虽然那些人仍旧是只看脸。  
只看精致画上眼线的眼睛，和笑起来白白净净一副等待聆听的乖巧样子，小碎牙整齐排列不可谓不讨喜。站到镜头前也会让摄影师赞一句有明星相演员相，但试镜十次十一次无疾而终的日子也就过到如今。

酒吧里服务人员各有分工大家也只是来工作多数是兼职，闲时凑在操作间冷柜前聊天文俊辉鲜少参与，路过一两次听得多了，那些人背后议论他不爱搭理人，原来是因为心比天高想做明星艺人出人头地。  
文俊辉心笑，艺人不过是另一种使用身体的工作，能不能红都是玄学。  
只是因为喜欢戏，喜欢站在镜头下面全情投入到肺腑颤抖，演得动情了可以忘却棚里的灯光棚外天上是云是雨。文俊辉想好了，人这一生，总要有一个喜欢的东西。

至于要不要有喜欢的人，他不了解那方面的事。他更愿意把那看作一种日常生活之外的幻想，轻飘飘的等待和期望——就是，不要落地就好了。  
保持距离，保持不存在的默契。他曾经天真地想道。

03

早间公寓里热闹的地方忙乱，安静的地方死寂一片。  
有深夜归家迟迟不醒的人，也有早出晚归的上班族。文俊辉哪种都不是，每天下班后匆忙裹着被子睡过去，不理会酸痛的肌肉多睡一分钟也好，天亮得起来抢占唯一的洗手间站到水龙头下面淋洗身体，夜晚浴室总是被某个醉鬼占据，人生地不熟文俊辉也不想招惹失意又无聊的那种家伙。

从什么时候开始，公寓里唯一有独立卫浴的那一间有租客入住，文俊辉清早洗澡的时候，就能透过水帘听见清楚的咳嗽声。  
男人的声音低沉，咳得很克制但也总持续很久。是个长期吸烟的人吧。文俊辉埋头在水里默不作声地猜想着。住在隔壁的男人这种设定......果然只会发生在小说电影里，到了现实中首先就觉得距离很远。  
初中的时候隔壁班有个女孩子喜欢文俊辉，但总是远远地看着他不上来搭话，文俊辉被看得久了自己都觉得不好意思，某天课间晃晃悠悠地站到隔壁班窗口，在努力伸长了脖子看热闹的视线包围下，对窗边的女孩子说你好，我是文俊辉，我们可以认识吗。  
女孩子尖叫一声把脸埋在手里哭了。  
文俊辉被突如其来的反应吓得有些懵，看热闹的人越来越多最后俩人也没多说几句话。直到毕业女生都没有主动开口解释过一次那天她为什么哭，但文俊辉知道，那个时候，她一定是真心喜欢自己的。

欲望背后的恐惧。对陌生事物本能的窥探欲。文俊辉弯腰抠掉腿上结的一块痂，粉嫩的新生皮肉露出来在热水里被蛰痛了。一直保护得完好的东西乍然暴露在幸福里，也是会受伤的。  
对于喜欢这件事，每个人都是胆小鬼。

伤口是下班前搬运垃圾袋被黑色大袋子里露出来的玻璃瓶碎片划开的，当时流了很多血。文俊辉没去医院，一声也不吭地自己草草包扎好。人生地不熟，还是那种心情在作祟。

冷静而沉默的生物。文俊辉偷偷地在心里把那个人想象成单一的样子，在各种场合都像坐在酒吧角落里一样，避免说话，谢谢也是低声说的，看上去没人能逼他开口。这样的男人会恋爱吗。  
大概...毕竟是会的吧。估计恋爱的时候也是那种会把手指插在爱人的头发里越吻越深，安静地用力直到脖子上的青筋都一根一根凸显出来，完了还要重新戴上眼镜用中指推推好，透着肉感的嘴唇向下抿着假装无事发生过的人。

文俊辉被自己这个危险的想法逗笑了，在黑暗里的床上乱蹬腿，感受到木地板的压力又立马停下来，他可不想被深夜敲门骂得满头口水。

隔壁的咳嗽声在夜里也隐约听得到，要是出门去洗手间能闻到透过门缝溢出来的烟味。文俊辉偶尔会忍不住想前去提醒，但每每想了想又收回手，成年人的世界为了这种理由去打扰人家也挺奇怪的，更何况，他连那间屋子里租客的脸都没见过，万一是个并不友好的家伙怎么办。

可以确定的是，隔壁住着的人几乎不怎么出门，每天在屋子里走来走去地放着音乐，有时是摇滚，有时是爵士，更多的时候在夜晚来临前一直持续着古典钢琴和交响乐间错进行。文俊辉听见喜欢的就打开手机软件搜一首来捡着听听，以这种方式进行着素未谋面的交情。

“大阳台上的东西太多了，我们把它清理一下。”房东提议公寓里的人一起来收拾堆满杂物的阳台，最后还是会变成以文俊辉为主的事情。年轻的男孩子看上去没有正式工作，偶尔打着发蜡精神抖擞地出门去，一到了夜晚就总是消失，不能不引人猜想，大伙虽然没主动说过什么难免会给彼此眼神，好在文俊辉弯腰只顾干活什么也意识不到。

搬空一堆一堆被雨水泡烂发胀的旧书、旧得认不出的明星海报、挪动过后有虫子爬出的旧花盆，又在浴室里从头到脚冲了个爽，文俊辉靠在阳台门边上长舒一口气，情不自禁眼神偏移看向隔壁不露面的住户。

04

一双手。  
文俊辉不知道从什么时候开始意识到自己盯着那双手已经很久，但等到他意识到的时候，那双手已经合上了手中翻阅良久的书本，拉上窗帘开灯去了。这天下午隔壁没有让人一寸一寸安静下来的音乐浸泡神经，看一双手在书页间摩挲翻动却也居然可以是这么温柔的事情。  
“喵。”  
没听错的话，文俊辉可以确定自己是听到猫叫了。  
他喜欢猫，从小时候就爱亲近猫咪，来到这地方暂居自己尚未安顿，就没敢想着养猫。隔壁的人似乎养了一只猫，文俊辉不禁开始心疼起小猫咪来，有小动物在旁边的时候抽烟，过分诶。

“喂，你房间里有猫干嘛还要抽烟啊。”男孩子不知不觉把心里的念头说出口，话一接触空气就吓了他一跳。  
好像房间里，已经很久没有人声，更没有他自己的声音了。  
不作声地旁观和瞎想，他当然时时刻刻都可以进行。但若要对话就得先认识，坐下来点一杯酒，眼神若有所思地偏向窗外的夜景......开场的是那一句，“啊，你也喜欢猫吗？”  
做着相亲似的傻梦醒来的早晨，文俊辉捂着脸质问自己最近是不是过得太空虚了。继续接新的试镜到处去看看，万一能成呢......带着这种念头重新开始忙一阵子，过段时间心灰意冷，继续在酒吧做服务员小哥，日复一日地消磨在对客人的笑谈和龃龉里，又一次燃起希望......

在所有如日夜四季循环的日常里，唯一没怎么变的日常就是那个男人和他夏天夜晚会要求多加一块冰的威士忌。  
文俊辉觉得，自己对于生活中不变的事物绝对是依赖的，因此对于那个男人的好感一点一点地累积，小心翼翼地没有超出某个瓶颈，被他单方面控制在合理的范围内。  
打理得干净清爽的头发，很少看手机，随身带着电脑和笔记本，衣服的颜色和式样倒是有限，周末的休闲装是穿旧了，洗得挺括而脆弱，却带着所有耐用物品都具有的温和特质。意外探出来的多余线头，错位的经纬，下摆微微卷起来一点边。从袖口和下摆看那人真是很瘦，也还年轻，眼镜后面的双眼狭长，手指修长，身形也纤长。伸手拿过吧台上的杯子时看得到指节处的筋脉凸起，虎口张开来，稳稳地箍住酒杯。

有太多理由可以让文俊辉开一次口，但他每次用眼神迎来送往从不讲多余的话。酒吧里会发生的故事没少发生过，秉持着正直良好小员工的原则把前来打扰的访客拒之门外，他在等一个不认识路的陌生人按下门铃。

越是不可能的等待，越叫房子里的人觉得踏实。

05

试镜多了起来之后文俊辉早上走出家门越来越早，傍晚回到公寓休息一会儿才能恢复体力去上班。住了大半年他已经大概熟悉了那位邻居的起居，不怎么会出门的生物，似乎晚上去酒吧上班之后那位也会出门---偶然的几次休假在床上听见门轴开合，时间点十分固定。独居的人很好地管理着自己的时间，文俊辉暗暗佩服人家的这一点能力又笑话自己。  
最近半年，像傻子一样每天睡去醒来在脑海里的两个形象之间纠缠。影影绰绰的陌生人，和文俊辉自己一样，游荡在狭窄的一方场域，而没有交集。一杯一杯威士忌从天冷喝到天热，有时会换成其他的，文俊辉技术越来越娴熟，两根手指抵着托盘穿过人群，回来的时候酒杯底下有时会压上一张小额现金。  
在这座城市的夜晚生活里是没有的惯例，偶尔收到类似小费的酬劳文俊辉会小心翼翼趁人不注意收起来。床头柜子里有个小铁盒，整齐平压着一叠各色零钱。他都没花。

试镜偶尔也有通过的时候，但往往就是一两天的工作，文俊辉抓住机会在摄像机前好好表现，带着几分残存的激动回家路上总要朝着夕阳感谢上帝。  
谢谢上帝，让我今晚不用上班，今天白天的活儿也顺利结束。  
迎着红粉色渐黯的天际一步一步走回去的间隙里文俊辉偷偷想着今天会不会刚好碰到出门的邻居。

最近，演技学校招人的老师跟他联系了，通知他他们还有个志愿生名额可以报，但就是费用方面......不想动存款的话，除了从现在住着的小高层公寓里搬出去别无转圜余地了。  
要搬走其实也没有什么可惜的理由，这房子又贵又不怎么隔音，卫生间只有一个，洗澡也不方便，晚上睡觉要是忘了关窗夜里下雨就会被淋醒......但文俊辉的犹豫来得快去得也迟缓。  
在电梯口叹一口气等电梯门打开，电梯里站着一个人。

看着对面出现的那张熟悉的脸文俊辉一时有些愕然，伸手按住电梯开启键也挡住了那人去路。  
“是你啊。”对方显然熟门熟路地打招呼，是酒吧见了很多次的面孔。这人居然是自己的邻居。  
他的名片上印着全圆佑这个名字，有一次散落在卡座下面被文俊辉捡起来带回公寓，而名片的主人居然就住在自己家楼上或楼下。  
“你也住这栋...？”文俊辉松开手让人出来，一时有些头昏。天好像快黑了，楼道里光线很暗，空气中的浮游生物和尘埃隐身下去，夜晚的温度却有点上来了。  
“啊，我住四楼第一间。”低沉的声音夹杂着一丝沙哑，靠近了文俊辉才发觉他身上有股淡淡烟味。  
“我住第二个门......我好像知道你住我隔壁。”在错过之前一定要抓住时间说出来。文俊辉几乎是抱着必死的决心把这个秘密说出口。虽说谁也不在乎他的秘密，关于隔壁的人和晚上会见的人的种种猜想，流走的时光，不会腻烦的人。  
“那你有看到我的猫吗？我下来找猫。”全圆佑没有听出他话里的复杂意味，或者干脆也没看他的眼睛。文俊辉匆匆答了句“没有”就钻进即将关闭的电梯逃上楼去了。进门之前掏钥匙的时候手忙脚乱，钥匙掉在地上一次，男孩子几乎是憋了一口气用力打开门。

“喵------”  
大开的窗台底下，一只橘猫蹲在文俊辉早晨匆忙起身没来得及收拾的被子上，舒服地打着滚，滚到一半抬起圆圆的脑袋看着来人。

文俊辉站在门口宕机的几秒钟时间里，他只隐隐知道，接下来，他不用搬家了。

\---END---

/

不算番外的p.s.

风从窗外猛烈地灌进来一口入夜前暧昧的余温，人间丘比特捧着肚子笑翻在月亮上。文俊辉走着走着从天上掉下来的，是一个砸到他脑袋上的相遇然后相识的理由。年少胆怯的男孩子独自离家时渴望一份新的亲密关系，在流动的时间中不变着行走，他们推开门然后相见。

没啦。


End file.
